James and Lily Potter Resurrected
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: My first completed fic (before the others). James and Jessie get strange dreams, visions and flashbacks...ok the title is a bit spoiler... And its Rocketshippy! *redone*


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon. If I did, I would be rich and this story would be either on TV or part of a book series. The only thing I DO own is this fanfic and James new hairstyle. When you are done reading, send a review to the message board. Now lets carry on with this!  
  
Note: This takes place in May.  
  
James and Lily Potter Resurrected  
  
By HPDigiPokefan  
  
Prologue  
  
Meowth awoke suddenly during the night seeing Jessie and James twisting and turning in their sleep. He sighed. Apparently, they were having the same nightmare again. It was the thirtieth night to have the same dream over and over again.  
  
"Not Harry! Please not Harry!" Jessie was screaming.  
  
"Leave my family alone! You have to get pass me to reach my family, Voldemort!" James screeched.  
  
Those dreams began after their twentieth birthday. And Meowth wondered who on earth are Harry and Voldemort. The dreams are always the same. Meowth suggested to hypnosis by Drowzee if they were having visions of their former lives, but Jessie and James said no. They say it could be either watching to many horror movies or they are regretting the day they quit Team Rocket.  
  
By 7:00, Meowth was reawakened by their screams.  
  
"Let me guess, da same ding again?" he asked.  
  
Jessie looked like she was going to break down. So did James. They knew that not accepting Meowth's offer was not going to help.  
  
"All right Meowth, I don't think James and I are going to take anymore of this," she said.  
  
"I think we need to visit Sabrina in Saffron City," suggested James.  
  
"I agree," said Jessie.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Meowth excitedly.  
  
Chapter 1 Meanwhile, in a school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boy named Harry Potter was in his second least favorite class, Divination. Anything good happening was very rare.  
  
Harry was a sixteen-year-old wizard who lost his parents fifteen years ago. The most feared dark wizard, Voldemort, murdered his parents. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but the Avada Kedavra curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. Retreating angrily, Voldemort wasn't seen again until 2 years before when he returned.  
  
Professor Trelawney was teaching about former lives. Some of her students fell asleep within twenty minutes during her explanation. His best friend, Ron, fell asleep ten minutes ago. He looked at his watch. Only eight minutes left of this extremely boring class.  
  
Professor Trelawney abruptly stopped talking. She lifted a small bell and tapped it with her wand. DING DING DING! Instantly, any student who was sleeping woke up jumping two feet in the air. The Professor looked angry.  
  
"Pay attention, class!" she screeched. Everyone cowered in his or her chair.  
  
"I can't believe how my students can-" she started but suddenly she gone rigid. Lavender Brown and her friend Parvarti Patil looked alarmed. Harry realized what was going on. Professor Trelawney was going to predict a real prediction.  
  
"After thirty nights of nightmares, a couple will find out their former lives. Their former lives were James and Lily Potter. They will soon come here to visit their son, Harry in a few weeks. But the couple will be coming from the dimension, Pokemon. This dimension is four years ahead than ours.." Trelawney said hoarsely.  
  
Everyone in the room was staring at her then turning their attention to Harry. He looked as he was going to cry. His parents have come back? This has to be a dream. But inside, it wasn't.  
  
The bell rang suddenly. Once again, everyone jumped.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked a very confused professor. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Apparently, she recovered quickly. Parvarti stepped up.  
  
"You just said that Harry's parents came back and they are on their way here from the Pokemon dimension," she explained.  
  
Professor Trelawney looked taken aback.  
  
"Me? Saying that Harry's parents are coming?" she asked, "I would never joke about someone's dead relatives!"  
  
"But you just did, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"I would never say anything farfetched like that. You must have been dreaming it!" Trelawney exclaimed. "You will be late for your next class, please go before you get in trouble."  
  
Everyone walked out of the classroom with their teacher's prediction replaying in their heads.  
  
Chapter 2 "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth looked up. James and Meowth groaned. It's the twerps. But Jessie looked at Ash, the youngest twerp. She suddenly had a flashback going on in her mind.  
  
She was sitting on chair, bottle-feeding a baby who was about eight months old. The baby had black hair and green eyes that had happiness flashing in them. She smiled.  
  
Jessie suddenly screamed, "Harry!"  
  
She ran up to Ash and hugged him. He and his friends were shocked. Had she lost her mind?  
  
"Jessie, that's not Harry," said James loudly.  
  
Jessie got back to her senses and let of Ash, who gasping for air.  
  
"But he looked like Harry.." she sadly muttered.  
  
"Who's Harry?" asked Ash.  
  
"Jessie, here's a reality check. ARE YOU OKAY?!" Meowth screeched in her ear.  
  
"Just tell us what is going on here," demanded Brock.  
  
"Ever since our twentieth birthday, we had very strange nightmares. And we are going to see Sabrina in Saffron. Also we quit Team Rocket, remember?" explained James.  
  
Suddenly, Sabrina and her Kedabra appeared right in front of them.  
  
"I saw a vision that you will get lost during your journey to Saffron," she said.  
  
"We will carry on," said Misty.  
  
Jessie, James, Sabrina and Meowth watched them walk along the path as they left the scene.  
  
"So, you want to know what's going on in your sleep, right?" asked Sabrina.  
  
Jessie and James nodded, surprised.  
  
"So be it," Sabrina's glowed red and the ex rockets found themselves in Sabrina gym.  
  
"I will help you to solve this nighttime problem," she said eerily.  
  
Her eyes glowed again. Jessie and James had the look as if they have been hypnotized. They each told their former life story. Jessie was a Muggle-born witch named Lily Potter. James was a rich full-blooded wizard named James Potter who disobeyed his parents by not marrying the girl they had in mind, Lillian. They got married at nineteen, two years after they graduated from Hogwarts. But the month before, the most feared dark wizard Voldemort murdered James' parents.  
  
A year later Lily gave birth to Harry. Harry looked like his father but had his mother's eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last long. Voldemort gave them a visit on Halloween when Harry was sixteen months old. James tried to fight him off, but failed. Voldemort was going to kill Harry but Lily stepped in Voldemort's way and begged him to kill her instead. He did kill her. He killed them with the Avada Kedavra curse. They didn't know if their son survived until a few hours later in the land of the afterlife. Harry did live. Mysteriously, their murderer disappeared..  
  
Meowth was speechless of what he was hearing. And Lillian sounded just like Jezebel.  
  
Sabrina's eyes returned to their original state. So did Jessie and James'.  
  
"If you want to visit your son, I can take you to him. But, first I have to drop you off in the Headmaster's office," Sabrina suggested.  
  
"We will contact you when we do want to go," said Jessie.  
  
Sabrina's eyes glowed again and the trio found themselves at home. That night, Meowth did not wake up to his masters' moans, because there was none. By morning James and Jessie were drinking coffee happily.  
  
"This is better," said Jessie.  
  
"It sure is," agreed James.  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" exclaimed Meowth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Later on that week, Jessie and James decided to get married. Their wedding day was a week later. James' horrified parents, fellow Rockets, the Boss, and some other people that they knew came to the wedding. But there was no honeymoon because Jessie and James wanted to fix up their house in case they brought Harry home. Luckily, James' parents gave them two million dollars to fight the bills. They knew that their son got married but not to Jezebel.  
  
James and Jessie couldn't wait until they see their son again. Finally, the house was finished.  
  
***** Meanwhile in Hogwarts, a rumor spread like wildfire. It was about that Harry's parents are coming as ghosts. Some don't believe the rumor and say it was nonsense. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore's announcement that the rumor was true.  
  
"I hear a rather interesting rumor that James and Lily Potter are coming back," he said smiling. "It is true anyway."  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he went crazy.  
  
"A psychic girl named Sabrina has given me a message by telepathy that our guests will be coming. The strangest part of this is that they will be arriving here from a dimension called the Pokemon World. I would like to have this school to be on its best when they are here," he continued.  
  
The students immediately began talking about the subject. The Slytherins noticed that their Head of House and Potions teacher, Professor Snape, had a strange look on his face that seem to say that he was not thrilled about it. He loathed James Potter and his son. He had a crush on Lily. He looked forward to see her new self but hated her husband ever since his friends played a trick on him that nearly killed Snape.  
  
Harry still had that look on his face. The school nurse believed that he is in shock. Ron and their other friend, Hermione looked worried.  
  
"I hope the shock wears off soon," said Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Me too, Hermione, me too." Ron whispered.  
  
They tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. But no response came. Ron's sister Ginny decided to help too. Only, her way of helping was a kiss in the check. Her idea worked. Harry's eyes cleared and he turned to Ginny.  
  
"What on earth was that for?" he asked.  
  
He then noticed that his friends sighed in relief.  
  
"Er, what is going on?" he asked.  
  
They all then looked at him strangely.  
  
"Harry, have you forgotten that two people, possibly Muggles, are arriving in a week, and their former lives were your parents?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-no, not a-at all," Harry stammered. "Just like Madame Promfrey said, I am just suffering from shock that my parents are back."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Classes start in a hour," she announced.  
  
Every Griffindor stared at her.  
  
"You sure love our daily dose of learning, don't you Hermione?" said Ron.  
  
Harry grinned. Maybe learning a thing or two can get him to forget the arrival of his mystery "parents."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Drowzee!"  
  
Jessie and James looked up. A wild Drowzee approached them, searching for food. James gave it a donut. The Kedabra happily ate it. It looked up at James.  
  
"Drowzee zee?" it asked.  
  
"Meowth, what did Drowzee say?" James asked Meowth . "It said dat it wants you to be its trainah," Meowth translated.  
  
James picked up an empty Pokeball and threw it at Drowzee. The ball opened up and in a flash of red light, and it disappeared. James turned to Jessie.  
  
"We can use it to take us to Hogwarts next week," suggested James.  
  
"If it does know where it is," answered Jessie.  
  
Inside the Pokeball, Drowzee listened to the conversation. It focused on the location of their destination. It didn't faze Kedabra that they need to go to an area of another dimension. It can teleport them to there.No problemo.  
  
***** One week later "Jessie, where is Drowzee?"  
  
"I don't know, James!"  
  
"Meowth! It's on top of da fridge meditating!"  
  
"Drowzee! Get down from there!"  
  
"Drow?"  
  
"Yes, it's time!"  
  
"Now, let's go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Humans.they just forgot that they leave in a hour."  
  
"What did you say Meowth?"  
  
"I said you guys forgot that we have a whole hour,"  
  
"James, it's not time to leave yet!"  
  
"I guess my watch is a hour fast,"  
  
"I guess it is,"  
  
One hour later.  
  
"Now its time to go!"  
  
"Okay then, let's go!"  
  
"Dowzee drow?"  
  
"It said 'Where do you want to go?'"  
  
"Hogwarts,"  
  
"Drowzee drowz,"  
  
"It said that it knew you were going to Hogwarts since last week,"  
  
"Now let's go!"  
  
"Drowzee,"  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE TELEPORTING AGAIN!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone was waiting outside to greet the guests. They have been waiting for 2 minutes when someone saw a flash of white light appeared near the Quiddich stadium. Madame Promfrey ran to the four figures in the distance to make sure they were ok. They were.  
  
One of the figures in the distance held something to a smaller one. "Drowzee, you deserve a rest," the figure said with a male voice. Instantly a flash of red light appeared, engulfing the small figure and disappeared with it. This caused some students and teachers to slightly panic. What if the mysterious figures turned against them used the device on the thing called Drowzee?  
  
Hermione was getting annoyed. She, Harry, and Ron were wondering what the visitors look like. "Lumos!" Hermione muttered. A light appeared at the tip of her wand. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
In the wand light, they could see a married couple. The man had purple hair that was up to his ears. The woman had red hair that disobeys gravity. They both looked as in their early twenties. With them was a cat, which was standing up on its hind legs without any trouble.  
  
Harry stepped out of the crowed.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" he said.  
  
The couple looked up and saw him. Jessie once again had the same flashback. The black haired baby giggling.She and James both ran to Harry. Then the reunited family hugged. Now the Potters are fully back.  
  
THE END What do you think about this fanfic? Yep, I know the ending stinks. I have a sequel in mind. Next time you see the rest of Team Rocket. Example: Mondo. Hopefully, he keeps his mouth shut to Jessie and James' secret from Harry. Say hello to romance next time. I have to write a sequel because or Voldemort will to turn me yellow and send me to Springfield. Just kidding.  
  
I would also like to add that Lillian will appear in the sequel.  
  
Oh yeah, DON'T SUE ME! 


End file.
